Life Expectancy
by Miguel Sparkle
Summary: Twilight y sus amigas descubren a un humano herido que solo recuerda su nombre, ellas lo ayudaran a descubrir quién es, porque vino a Equestria y a reiniciar su vida, pero en su búsqueda vivirán viejas y nuevas aventuras... Nota: un par de OC y esto ocurre sucesivamente a los acontecimientos de la temporada 2 en algunos casos.


El mundo es un caos, el fuego y ceniza tiñen todo a mi alrededor. Un caos se desata a lo largo de el horizonte, esta vista que tengo de mi mundo, mi hogar, hace referencia a lo que los apóstoles de Jesucristo escribieron y detallaron como "El apocalipsis", mi familia y amigos están muertos o lo estarán en poco tiempo, no lo se, por mi parte solo me queda huir de este infierno, en todos mis años de vida, siempre creí que estaría a salvo refugiado en los brazos de mi madre y padre. Ahora solo corro por la carretera viendo autos destruidos y los edificios apenas en pie, desearía que esto solo fuese una pesadilla, solo eso quisiera, que por fin solo despertase en mi cuarto y ver a mis hermanas y padres a salvo. Ahora solo me queda huir intentar encontrar una esperanza de salvación.

Mi ropa esta andrajosa y rasgada por todas parte, tengo heridas en todo mi cuerpo al haberlas recibido por causa de varios derrumbes y escombros de la ciudad, eh incluso mi casa.

Ahora en este infierno solo veo gente morir y otros ser asesinados, yo trato de buscar un escondite en la oscuridad para que no me encuentren y me ejecuten, a pesar de estar en un total infierno igual tengo miedo a la muerte, aún no quiero morir, pero no se si la muerte sea mejor que este feo destino.

Ahora estoy refugiado en una pequeña alcantarilla de la ciudad mientras oigo el ensordecedor ruido de disparos y incluso explosión de granadas, yo solo me acurruco en un extremo y lloro, solo me queda llorar mientras empuño una pistola que se lo quite a un policía muerto pero espero no tener que usarla, aun está cargada y se usarla gracias a los videojuegos, pero ahora esto es real y no sé si tendré el valor para quitar una vida aunque eso dependiera de la mía.

Los ruidos han cesado por el momento, parece que las cosas mejoraron un poco para mí esa es la señal para salir a la superficie y huir, pero esta es la regla que ahora debo seguir, solo huir hasta donde mis pies puedan y luego refugiarme hasta el día siguiente, pero ya no puedo más me duele todo y no eh comido en más de 6 días, y el agua sucia de los grifos de algunas casas en ruinas no es suficiente como mantenerme enérgico, ahora solo me tambaleo pero tengo que sobreponerme y correr en busca de otro lugar o abertura donde refugiarme hasta el día siguiente.

Tengo miedo, estoy solo, hambriento y sin esperanza. Solo deseo que esto termine pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto apenas ah comenzado.

Dios cambio las reglas... y sorprendente mente la humanidad las estaba cumpliendo.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Descubrimiento.

Era una pacífica pero helada noche en Ponyville, todas las calles estaban en absoluto silencio y calma, los ponis habían cerrados sus puestos y estaban preparándose para ir a descansar hasta que Celestia levante el sol nuevamente. Los cantos de los grillos y algunas luciérnagas decoraban el bello entorno nocturno del pueblo.

Era medianoche y Twilight Sparkle estaba en su casa que a la vez era la biblioteca del pueblo, leyendo un libro celeste titulado "El arte de la lista de pendientes", ella estaba en las últimas páginas de su lectura y con su cuerno paso de pagina pero a la vez dando un bostezo. Por parte de su asistente bebe dragón Spike él ya estaba en su cesta profundamente dormido como siempre.

Twilight tenía ganas de irse a dormir pero como siempre ella de amanecerse leyendo un libro de un tema aleatorio o también organizando su agenda para las actividades que hara el resto del mes y del siguiente.

Ella estaba ya por terminar de leer su libro y por fin irse a dormir, cuando de repente alguien toco a su puerta, aunque los toquidos fueron despacio como si alguien solo hubiese pasado levemente su casco por la puerta.

"Quien podra ser a esta hora de la noche?".- Exclamo Twilight confundida ya que era sumamente tarde como para que algún poni viniese a pedir o devolver un libro, ella troto lentamente hacia la puerta principal y con su magia la abrió, solo para ser sorprendida por una poni Pegaso de color mostaza crema que era de sus mejores amigas y que también era el elemento de la bondad.

"Fluttershy?".- Pregunto Twilight en el borde de puerta.

Fluttershy estaba bien agitada y algo desesperada.

"Oh, H-hola Twilight, lamento molestarte".- Dijo la poni Pegaso color mostaza crema en voz baja y agitada pero impaciente por algo.

"Fluttershy es muy tarde, que ocurre para que estés aquí a estas horas?".- Cuestiono Twilight dando otro bostezo y disgusto por su inesperada visita.

"Bueno, necesito que vengas conmigo ahora, creo que...eh descubierto a una especie de criatura".- Dijo Fluttershy un poco agitada y nerviosa.

Twilight su ceño de disgusto ahora cambio a confusión a total.

"Criatura?, que tipo de criatura?".- Dijo Twilight.

"N-no lo sé, por eso vine a llamarte para ver si podías identificarlo".- Respondió Fluttershy.

Twilight estaba confundida, si Fluttershy era quien conocía todo tipos de animales y criaturas, que iba a esperar de una que jamás ah visto, por una parte ella tuvo mucha curiosidad por saber sobre la criatura pero por otra parte sintió un leve temor ya que también podía ser peligroso.

"Y donde está la criatura?".- Pregunto Twilight cautelosa

"El está en mi cabaña pero, está dormido"

Twilight medito por un momento y de repente apresuradamente entro a la biblioteca y levito un par de libros sobre animales y todo tipo de criaturas, un par de pergaminos y plumas. Todo lo guardo en su alforja y luego volvió con Fluttershy.

"Bien estoy lista, vamos Fluttershy".- Dijo Twilight.

La Pegaso solo asintió y luego galoparon en camino hacia su cabaña.

"Cuéntame Fluttershy como fue que diste con esta criatura?".- Pregunto Twilight mientras galopaban por el pueblo rumbo a su casa.

"Bueno, todo comenzó cuando Ángel vino hacia mí con una expresión de miedo...".- Flutteshy comenzó a narrar.

_***Flashback***_

Las luce de las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y Fluttershy estaba maravillada por tal bella noche mientras estaba vendando una pata lastimada de un búho.

"Ya esta señor búho por favor procure ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez que este andando solo por el bosque, es peligroso y sobre todo en las noches.".- Dijo Fluttershy con una tierna voz mientras que el búho solo asintió y se fue volando hacia un árbol cercano.

Ella dio un suspiro y estaba lista para entrar a su cabaña e irse a dormir, cuando de la nada vino el conejito Ángel con suma prisa hacia ella y empezó a jalar de su larga melena rosada.

"Ángel, que ocurre?".- Pregunto Fluttershy al conejo al parecer intentando decirle algo.

Ángel comenzó a hacer un gesto con sus patas señalando sus ojos y hacia una dirección.

Fluttershy medito a las señas que Ángel hacia y parecía entender lo que el trataba de decirle

"Viste algo?".- Pregunto la Pegaso.

El conejo asintió con alegría.

"Donde?".- Ella pregunto.

El conejo iso un gesto para que ella lo siguiera y luego emprendió rumbo hacia un bosque en lo cual Fluttershy se le erizaba la melena y hacia a su corazón palpitar con fuerza y velocidad, "el bosque Everfree".

"Oh no".- Ella trago saliva, dio un fuerte respiro de valentía y siguió al conejo a lo largo del temible y antinatural bosque.

Ángel estaba corriendo en lo profundo del bosque, parecía no detenerse y Fluttershy volaba a una pequeña altura en su persecución.

Pasaron a lo largo del bosque por senderos y ramas sueltas, lo cual en la oscuridad lo hacía tenebroso y atemorizante, de pronto Ángel había tomado distancia de Fluttershy y eso no era bueno para ella.

De pronto en el camino Fluttershy fue golpeada por una pequeña rama que sobresalía de un árbol. "AAAAAH!".- Ella grito y emprendió su vuelo en línea recta solo para estrellarse con Ángel.

"Oh, lo siento".- Ella dijo con un expresión triste.

El conejo solo se sobo su cabeza y luego con su pata apunto a un grupo de arbustos envueltos en lianas y maleza.

Ángel salto hacia los arbustos y luego iso una expresión de que Fluttershy lo siguiera.

Ella estaba temerosa a lo que pudiese pasar ya que en este bosque hay todo tipo de peligros y criaturas aterradoras, lo cual para ella no era alentador.

Fluttershy con sigilo se adentro entre los arbusto en busca de Ángel, pero todo cambio cuando vio a Ángel encima de una silueta oscura ya que a la distancia no se le podía reconocer a lo largo de un pequeño follaje de plantas y algunas flores, ella solo gimió del miedo y trato de llamar a Ángel para que huyeran de ahí pero el conejo se mantuvo firme eh insistió en que ella fuese a tomarle el alcance. Ella se vio obligada a acercarse a la entidad oscura que termino revelando a una criatura única en su clase.

La criatura estaba prácticamente inconsciente tenía una piel blanca con un torso ancho y erguido, largas piernas y un par de brazos que terminaban en una especie de manos con dedos, su cabeza era pequeña en proporción a su cuerpo, tenía una melena pequeña que solo cubría las puntas de sus orejas y era de color negro, además de que tenia puesto unos pantalones jeans azul oscuro manchados y rasgados por todas parte, una camiseta gris que estaba sumamente asquerosa y con huecos en distintos lados por ultimo unas zapatillas rotas por los lados y además de que uno de ellos no tenia pasadores. Además de eso la criatura se le notaba rasguñado por varios lados de su rostro también tenía manchas de sangre a lo largo de su camiseta, la criatura era prácticamente una especie lampiña de un mono.

Fluttershy estaba atónita ante la criatura, pero al verla así herido decidió analizarlo si tenía alguna hemorragia o si tenía alguna herida debido a la sangre pero solo estaba rasguñado. La criatura solo estaba inconsciente mientras la Pegaso y el conejo veía que su panza subía y bajaba levemente, Fluttershy dedujo que estaba solo dormido. Fluttershy toco con su casco suavemente su mejilla de la criatura y estaba complemente helado, la criatura estaba helando y por primera vez Fluttershy noto a la criatura temblar ligeramente. Esta noche estaba corriendo una fuerte ventisca así que obviamente la criatura se moría de frio.

"Hay no, pobre criatura".- Ella dijo apiadándose al ver a la criatura temblar aun estando inconsciente.

Ella suavemente lo levanto de ahí con su lomo y luego junto con Ángel en su cabeza tomaron rumbo de vuelta a su cabaña.

Muchas preguntas se le venía a la cabeza a Fluttershy en el camino, pero lo primero era ayudar a la desconocida criatura antes de que muriera de frío.

"Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hablar con Twilight, tal vez ella sepa qué tipo de animal es".- Ella se dijo mientras galopaba hacia su cabaña.

_*** Fin de Flashback ***_

"Y fue así como encontré a esa pobre criatura y la traje a mi casa".- Fluttershy termino de narrar su historia.

Twilight estaba sorprendida, no sabía que decir ante la narración de Flutteshy.

"Fluttershy lo que me describes es imposible, es imposible que exista una criatura así".- Twilight le menciono mientras estaba a la vista de ellas la cabaña de Fluttershy.

"Lo que digo es verdad Twilight, no sé que pueda ser pero cuando lo encontré se veía muy mal no iba a permitir que le pásese algo malo".- Respondió Fluttershy.

"Está bien pero como sabemos si esa criatura no es peligrosa?".- Pregunto con cautela Twilight.

"Esperemos que no Twi".- Dijo Fluttershy mientras estaban en la puerta de la cabaña.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Fluttershy abrió lentamente la puerta, hasta que ahí estaba en frente de ellas la desconocida criatura recostado en la sala al lado de la chimenea con una manta encima y un cojín debajo de su cabeza.

Twilight se llevo una gran conmoción al ver a la criatura, parecía tal y como Fluttershy lo describió. Mientras las dos ponis se le acercaban Twilight se puso a girar en torno a la criatura y analizarla ángulo por ángulo.

"Esto es extraño, no puedo decir que exactamente es"

"En serio no tienes ni una idea Twilight?"

"No la verdad no, solo pudo decir que esta cosa se asemeja a un mono".- Respondió Twilight desconcertada.

Twilight en todos sus estudios nunca había leído en sus libros sobre algo como esto la verdad la impotencia de obtener su respuesta era clara, solo quedaba esperar hasta que la criatura despertara y pudiesen obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

"Fluttershy puedo pasar la noche aquí?".- Twilight pregunto a su amiga.

La Pegaso solo asintió.

"Por supuesto, puedes dormir en el sofá"

Twilight agradecida solo volvió a analizar a la criatura.

"Twilight, estarás bien si me voy a dormir?".- Pregunto la tímida Pegaso.

"Si no te preocupes Fluttershy, descansa".- Respondió Twilight.

La Pegaso asintió y luego se dispuso a subir las escaleras "Bueno, entonces buenas noches".- Se despidió Fluttershy.

"Buenas noches".- Respondió Twilight.

Pero justo antes de que se fuera Fluttershy ella recordó algo.

"Oh casi lo olvido Twilight".- Dijo mientras volvió a bajar las escaleras.

"Que, qué cosa Fluttershy?"

La tímida Pegaso acerco a Twilight un extraño artefacto que estaba estaba en la mesa y hecho a base de metal con una especie de cañón sobresaliente y una especie de gatillo debajo del cañón con raras inscripciones en el.

"Que es eso?".- Pregunto confundida.

"No lo sé, pero cuando lo traje a la criatura lo vi con esto en una de sus manos".- Fluttershy respondió.

Twilight confundida y intriga por el artefacto ella uso su magia para levitar el artefacto pero tuvo que usar un poco de fuerza ya que noto que era muy pesado para su tamaño lo cual causaba aun mas curiosidad para Twilight.

Ya era casi las dos de la mañana, Fluttershy se había ido a dormir, pero Twilight estaba en profunda investigación de sus libros que trajo. Ojeo y ojeo paginas tras paginas en busca de respuestas pero no había nada, esto sin duda la tenia frustrada y molesta

"Ugh!, NADA DE NADA, es imposible que no haya nada de información sobre este animal".- Se quejo mientras tenía sus ojos cansados y que empezaban a hacerse bolsas alrededor de sus pestañas.

Luego regreso lentamente hacia la presencia de la criatura, acerco lentamente su rostro hacia la de él que estaba rasguñado. Ella parece muy intrigada por su rostro parecían tan semejantes, ella tenían tantas preguntas sin responder, pero creo que era más razonable esperar hasta mañana para que todo fuese revelado.

Luego ella se enfoco en el artefacto metálico, también algo totalmente desconocido para ella, no quiso tomarlo o intentara averiguar que era aun hasta que la criatura despertase, ya que no sabía que ocurriría si interfiere en algo.

Twilight frustrada solo se dispuso a recostarse en el sofá que Fluttershy le permitió pasar el resto de la noche ahí. Ella no quiso dormir pero tenía que hacerlo ya que estaba por desmayarse del sueño, pero tenía aún una incógnita en su mente antes de caer dormida en frente a la criatura.

¿Quién o que eres?

* * *

**Hola, espero que le haya gustado este primer cap de mi segundo fic, también espero sus análisis y reviews. Este proyecto eh estado inspirado así que cualquier cosa comenten y hasta el prox cap... **


End file.
